primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Tree Creeper
An 'Arboreal Dinosaur '(also known as a "Tree Creeper") appears in Primeval, the exact species of which is currently undiscovered. There's very little evidence and few descriptions of what arboreal dinosaurs might have looked like. However in Primeval they are around the size of a fully grown man, with the head of a Raptor and a long prehensile tail for grabbing. These carnivorous dinosaurs are designed to move quickly through forested areas and grab hold of victims with its flexible and strong tail, therefore if such a creature did exist, it would be a apex predator. (Episode 4.3) In Primeval During their journey's through time, the Time Tribe arrived in the Cretaceous Hills, the home of the Arboreal Dinosaurs, which they called Tree Creepers. The Time Tribe were forced to cook the Dinosaurs for food. Ethan Dobrowski and Emily Merchant went to a Theatre in 2011 to get medicine for their friend Charlotte Cameron, who unfortanutely dies shortly after their arrive. A devastated Ethan escapes when the ARC team arrive while Emily escapes into the past where she is followed by Matt Anderson, little do the two know they are being stalked from the Treetops. Emily succeeds in knocking Matt to the ground with a fallen branch. However she is too busy telling him to leave her alone to notice a long flexible tail wrapping around her waist. By the time she does its to late and the dinosaur drags her into a up a tree. Lucky due to quick thinking Emily withdraws a knife from her pocket and stabs the creatures tail, makeing it release her. Emily fell to the ground and was knocked unconsious. The dinosaur retreats back into the Treetops. Matt manages to drag her to back to the Anomaly, not noticeing he was being stalked by another Tree Creeper. Unfortanutely for Matt whilst he and Emily have been on the other side, the Becker ordered that the anomaly be locked. After some persuading from Connor, Becker unlocks the anomaly. Matt meanwhile is trying to shoo away a Tree Creepr with Emily's knife. Matt sucessfully drags Emily through the anomaly into a Theatre and the safety of the ARC team. The Tree Creeper follows them but is shot back through the anomaly by Becker. It is unknown if it survied. Little do the group know there are already two on the loose. After escaping hospital Emily returns to the theatre in search of Ethan, with Matt following her. Once he catches her to two listen in horror as the bark of a Tree Creeper echos through the theartre. Emily explains to Matt that "It will make for the highest point, get its bareings and then go at the attack." Emily abandons her search for Ethan and joins Matt to look for the Raptor, little do they know the creature has already sucessfully made it onto the roof. Meanwhile Abby and Becker are searching the theatre in case any animals escaped through the anomaly before the team got here. It doesnt take Becker long to find the body of a dead ARC Soilder. Becker bends down to identify the body not knowing that another dinosaur is approching him from behind. Abby tells Becker not to move and carefully points her EMD at it. Meanwhile on the roof the Arboreal Dinosaur begins to call for backup. This distracts the dinosaur from Becker and it retreats, trying to find a way to the roof. Whilst Becker triess to find where it went Matt finds Abby and tells her he will go after the one on the roof while she and Becker go after the one in the theatre. Abby agrees and Matt leaves the theatre. Later in the rafters Abby is still searching for the Dinosaur. She's too busy searching to notice a long tail makeing its way towards her leg. The Dinosaur trips Abby up and then retreats futher up into the rafters. Matt and Emily meanwhile are outside the theatre and can hear the Dinosaur barking from somewhere on the roof. While back in the theatre Abby gets a plan and begins lowering the stage lights. And lucky the Raptor was stood on one. The Raptor is lowered down to Abby level and pepairs to strike. Abby (being the genius that she is) lowers another stage light just as the dinosaur leaps. The Lights hit the dinosaur, sending it falling on to the stage, where Becker is there waiting for it and shoots it. Its also unknown if this survived. Meawhile outside Matt and Emily have found the Dinosaur on the roof of a office block, but its out of range of the EMD Matt could not shoot it. As the Dinosaur begins to climb a metal poles Matt fires at the side of the building, sending a eletroic charge up to building, up the pole and through the Dinosaurs body. The Raptor roars in pain and is fired through a window of the bulding and into somebodys office. After finding there way through the office block Matt and Emily arrive in the office the Dinosaur was fired in. Soon Matt finds the creature, theres just one problam, its on the other side of a glass wall. Emily asks why he does shoot it, to which Matt replays 'The charge wont pass through glass'. After spotting Matt and Emily the dinosaur breaks through the glass and attacks Matt. Matt hides under a small tabel while the dinosaur jumps onto of it trying to break through. Emily meanwhile takes out a small flask and procceds to create some sort of acid. Emily throughs the acid in the dinosaurus face, saveing Matt and makeing it retreat back through the broken window. Meanwhile Becker and Abby are on there way to the office block. Matt and Emily chase the Dinosaur onto the roof where they are faced with the small problam of what to do with it. The two retreat into a small equipment shelter where Matt finds a long sharp pole. Matt procceds to stap at the dinosaur through the fence while Emily looks for something to 'rope it' with. After finding some metal wire Matt and Emily leave the shelter and back onto the roof. While Matt distracts the dinosaur with the metal pole Emily tires to get the wire round its neck. After manageing to get two wires around the dinosaurs neck and then tieing the wires to the railings of the roof, the dinosaur is secure. Emily then tells Matt 'At this stage we would argue on how to cook it'. ''The two are too busy talking to notice that one of the wires had snapped. Lucky Matt notice's just in time as the other wire snaps, freeing the creature. The creature leaps at Matt, who luckly jumped out of the way, sending the creature plumiting to its death off the building. Becker and Abby arive just in time to see the creatures dead body outside the building. Biology Not much is known about the Arboreal Dinosaur's biology, as it is currently un-discovered. However from what has been seen on the show sepeculations have been made. The Aboreal Dinosaur's rely mainly on there ablilit to camouflage in the Canopy and move quickly through forested areas when hunting prey. It apper's that they would quietly jump from Tree to Tree stalking there prey, then when they are to attack they would lower there selfs down into the low branches of the tree and wrap its long prehensile tail around the prey dragging it up into the tree. However if this fails and their prey escape's, the raptors are likely to take chase on the ground. Judgeing by the creatures body structer if something would happen like the prey escapes, chasing it on the ground would be a last resort, as the Animal would run slowly and bipedally. The Raptor's appearance to range in size from 6ft to 10ft and stand's much like a ape, using its arm's to support its body weight. It's also possible that the animals have there own language and can communicate with each other, as the Raptor's are constantly howling and barking into the distance. Also, In Episode 4.3, when a Raptor reaches the roof of the Theatre it barks (possibly claiming its terroirty or possibly calling for help), another Raptor inside the theatre hears this and starts head towards the creature. This may be a sign the creatures can communicate. If these creatures do have the ability to talk to each other, then they will bare a close resemblance to Apes. As both creatures walk on all fours and attack on there hind legs (If the Raptors on the ground). During Episode 4.3, An Aboreal Dinosaur is seen stalking Matt from the mountains, which could be a sign that the creatures can use there hunting ability on cliffs as well as trees. A possibility is that the Arboreal Raptor is a highly evolved dinosaur on the verge of developing intelligence, which would explain the physique of the creature, as well as the possible communication. The K/T extinction may have wiped them out before they had a chance to further evolve. Trivia *This is Hannah Spearritt's favorite creature in Series 4 and Series 5. *This is the second undiscovered animal the team has encountered, after the Fog Worm. *Like Pristichampsus, Camouflage Beast & Dracorex this creature could be another example of creatures from the anomalies influencing mythology, as its bears a resemblance to the Lizard Man of Scape Ore Swamp. *The Arboreal Dinosaur rampages through the same area of London as the Spinosaurus in Episode 4.1. *The way how the creature is tied in the rope by Emily and Matt might be an reference to the way cowboys tied the Allosaurus in ''The Valley of Gwangi. *Strangely, the Arboreal Dinosaur possesses a killing claw, much like a raptor, even though it would most likely not require such a weapon, judging by it's methods of attacking, and due to the fact that it has very short legs compared to it's arms. Errors *It would be almost impossible for a creature of this size have that many muscles in its body to have such a flexible and strong tail. *Arboreal Dinosaurs already exist (in the form of small feathered theropods) so Primeval did not have to create their own version of an Arboreal Dinosaur. **These could be those creatures but enhanced to make them more menacing like the Arthropluera. ** If the Aboreal Dinosaur would have existed, it most likely would have had feathers, even though it is made up, since it is a raptor. Gallery :See also: Category:Images of Tree Creepers Creatures tree-creeper 320x240.jpg|The Tree-Creeper climbing in the Cretaceous Episode4.3 25.jpg|Emily Merchant is grabbed by a Tree-Creeper Episode4.3 26.jpg|The Tree-Creeper drops Emily Merchant Episode4.3 27.jpg|The Tree-Creeper swings in the trees Episode4.3 29.jpg|The Tree-Creeper stalks Matt and Emily Merchant Episode4.3 32.jpg|The Tree-Creeper attacks Matt Anderson Episode4.3 33.jpg|Becker shoots the Tree-Creeper Creeper roars.jpg|The Tree-Creeper roars from the top of a building Threecreeperhead.jpg|The Tree-Creeper looks down at the city Episode4.3 43.jpg|The Tree-Creeper growls Creeper on the roof.jpg|The Tree-Creeper on top of a building Caughtcreeper.jpg|The Tree-Creeper is roped by Emily Merchant images-3.jpeg|The raptor drops Emily after being stabbed Whoa!!!!!.jpeg 132210_003_04_028ThumbnailMedium.jpg arboreal-dinosaur-img01.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Dinosaurs